Tiempo Atrás
by Kumi Strife
Summary: Nana Dragneel tenía una misión; viajar al pasado para poder proteger un importante tesoro. La única norma era no revelar su verdadera identidad o su procedencia, ¿podrá conseguirlo? ¿O sucumbirá a las ganas de jugar a ser Cupido? [Multipairing]
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Tiempo Atrás  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Natsu/Lucy | Gajeel/Levy | Gray/Juvia | Jellal/Erza | Freed/Mirajane | Laxus/Cana | Bixlow/Lisana | Cobra/Kinana | Rogue/Yukino | Sting/Minerva | Elfman/Evergreen | Romeo/Wendy  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T+  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: Viajes en el tiempo; trama cliché donde las haya.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: No sé de dónde ha salido esto, lo juro. Siento lo de la trama cliché, no volveré a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

El sótano estaba en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del aire ululando a través de la piedra. Nana Dragneel cargaba a su hermano mayor, inconsciente, sobre su espalda, un peso muerto que le impedía moverse con libertad. Ferra le había dicho miles de veces que repartieran el peso, pero Nana era consciente que su amiga guardaba en su enorme mochila algo demasiado valioso, de modo que no podían arriesgarse.

Siguieron al maestro Laxus en silencio, conscientes del peligro que representaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Lo que Ferra guardaba en su mochila había atraído a un gremio oscuro hasta Fairy Tail; una guerra abierta que ya se había cobrado a demasiados heridos. Shadow Claw era un gremio grande, y lo que era peor, más poderoso de lo que ellos esperaban. Aquello era demasiado valioso como para que fuera a parar a manos equivocadas, de modo que los magos de Fairy Tail habían jurado proteger aquel tesoro fuera como fuera. Sin embargo, el maestro Laxus no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien perdiera su vida en el intento, de modo que había ideado un plan junto a Jellal para mantenerlo a buen recaudo, lejos de las garras de Shadow Claw.

Nana, Ferra y Haru se habían presentado voluntarios para custodiar el tesoro hasta su destino, a pesar de las objeciones de sus padres. El maestro también se había mostrado reacio a que llevaran a cabo semejante misión por ellos mismos, teniendo en cuenta lo jóvenes que eran, pero al mismo tiempo era la opción más segura para los tres, ya que se mantendrían lejos del apogeo de la guerra entre Fairy Tail y Shadow Claw.

Laxus hubiera peferido que Larissa o Xavier llevaran a cabo esa misión, pero ambos eran magos destacados y los necesitaba en el gremio, así que Nana y los otros dos eran la única opción viable.

Nana ya se había despedido de sus padres, al igual que Ferra. Haru no había podido hacerlo, inonsciente desde hacía horas. Según Jellal, el hechizo que utilizaba para camuflar algunos de sus rasgos requería mucha cantidad de magia y era natural que lo dejara inconsciente hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al drenaje constante. La misión requería cierto grado de secretismo, así que, utilizando la magia ilusoria de Haru, creaban una ilusión que cambiaba ligeramente sus rasgos faciales o pequeños detalles como el color de sus ojos. Los tres necesitaban este hechizo si querían pasar desapercibidos allá donde iban.

El hechizo de Haru se sostenía con una pequeña pulsera que llevaban los tres y que anclaba la magia del chico para que hiciera efecto en el cuerpo del individuo. Ferra, por ejemplo, había cambiado el carácteristico color rojo de sus ojos por un castaño oscuro, al igual que Nana había cambiado el color rosado de su pelo por un tono pelirrojo. Los cambios de Haru eran mínimos; había redondeado sus ojos y sus facciones, disimulando así su gran parecido con su padre. Además de todo, el hechizo escondía los tatuajes del gremio. Jellal les había asegurado que el hechizo no pondría en peligro la vida del chico, pero Nana no podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación por su hermano mayor, aunque no lo fuera a reconocer abiertamente.

Por fin llegaron al pie de las escaleras, y tanto Nana como Ferra se quedaron mudas ante el enorme cristal que se alzaba y brillaba intensamente ante ellas. Dentro del cristal, el cuerpo de Mavis Vermilion se mantenía inerte, imponente. Las niñas ya habían oído hablar de Lumen Histoire, pero era la primera vez que lo veían con sus propios ojos, y si todo salía bien, sería la última. Sólo los maestros del gremio podían tener información sobre el Lumen Histoire, pero este caso era especial, necesitaban su magia para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo que les llevaría a su destino.

El maestro Laxus se giró hacia ellas, con expresión dura y seria.

—¿Estáis listas?

Nana y Ferra se miraron.

—Sí.

Laxus asintió y se dispuso a dibujar un círculo mágico en el suelo, frente al enorme cristal. Mientras lo hacía, les recordó a las niñas las normas que tenían que seguir; era importante que nadie supiera de su verdadera procedencia, ya que ese conocimiento podía cambiar demasiadas cosas. Nana tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba de más que se lo recordasen, porque sabía que aquellas normas eran importantes.

Cuando el maestro terminó de hacer el círculo, les pidió que se pusieran en el centro. Tras dirigirse una mirada asustada, Nana y Ferra hicieron lo que Laxus les había pedido. El maestro colocó una de sus grandes manos en el cristal y la otra sobre las trazas del círculo mágico. Empezó a acumular magia en el círculo, haciendo que los dibujos empezaran a brillar débilmente. Conforme se acumulaba energía, el círculo brillaba más, y tanto Nana como su amiga podían sentir la magia aumentar bajo sus pies. Tragando saliva, la niña de cabellos rosas miró a su maestro, recordándose que todo saldría bien, que ese hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Lumen Histoire empezó a brillar también, mientras Laxus pasaba la magia acumulada del cristal al círculo mágico. Nana miró a la chica dentro del cristal fijamente, alzando una plegaria para que todo saliera bien.

«_Protégenos, maestra Mavis_.»

Llegó un momento en que el brillo que emitía el círculo mágico dañó sus ojos a causa de su intensidad, haciéndole cerrarlos para protegerlos. Escuchó a Laxus pronunciar las intrínsecas palabras del hechizo y aguantó la respiración cuando empezó a notar un cosquilleo en la punta de los pies mientras la magia les rodeaba. El cosquilleo subió por sus piernas hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, y Nana se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando la voz del maestro empezó a hacerse difusa.

Todo a su alrededor empezaba a volverse borroso, haciendo que se mareara ligeramente. Agarró la mano de Ferra por puro instinto, necesitando algo en lo que aferrarse para poder sentirse segura. Sintió el apretón de su amiga casi al instante.

Sintió que algo se agarraba a su estómago, a sus entrañas, pero no se atrevió a mirar para ver qué era. Notó un fuerte tirón al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las últimas palabras de su maestro:

—Buena suerte, niñas.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que un fuerte pitido se instalara en sus oídos y el tirón se hiciera insoportable. Sintió que caía hacia la nada, hacia un abismo tan profundo que no encontraba final.

Quizá, sólo quizá, sobreviviría a esa caída para poder llegar al pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: He hecho dibujos de Ferra y Nana, están en **mi Tumblr** y en **mi dA** (Kumi24). Podéis pasaros y verlos si queréis :) Esto es culpa del último capítulo del manga, necesitaba escribir sobre mis parejas favoritas para desahogarme y nació esta idea, y aprovechando que lo he escrito del tirón, he querido publicarlo rápidamente.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título**: Tiempo Atrás  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Natsu/Lucy | Gajeel/Levy | Gray/Juvia | Jellal/Erza | Freed/Mirajane | Laxus/Cana | Bixlow/Lisana | Cobra/Kinana | Rogue/Yukino | Sting/Minerva | Elfman/Evergreen | Romeo/Wendy | Happy/Charle | Lily/Shagotte  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T+  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: Viajes en el tiempo; trama cliché donde las haya.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: No sé de dónde ha salido esto, lo juro. Siento lo de la trama cliché, no volveré a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Nadie sabía quién había empezado la pelea esta vez.

Natsu Dragneel se subió en una de las pocas mesas que no estaban volcadas, con los calzoncillos de Gray en la mano. El mago de fuego rió exhibiendo su premio mientras Gray le gritaba una retahíla de insultos, ajeno, al parecer, a su desnudez. Juvia no andaba muy lejos, murmurando sofocada algo sobre el caliente cuerpo de su querido Gray-_sama_. Gajeel se peleaba con Elfman mientras este último clamaba que los hombres de verdad no desnudaban a su oponente. Macao ya estaba insonsciente en el suelo, al igual que Max, que yacía con los pantalones bajados y una escoba incrustada en un lugar poco elegante.

Era un cuadro rutinario en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Lucy estaba en la barra con el resto de mujeres, observando la pelea sin interés. A su lado, Erza comía felizmente su pastel de fresas, al tiempo que Mirajane y Lissana trataban de sonsacarle información a Evergreen sobre su relación con su hermano, sin mucho éxito. Cana bebía de su barril animando a los hombres y Levy leía concentrada un enorme libro del que el resto no era capaz de entender una sola palabra. Wendy, ajena a todo lo demás, bebía un batido de fresas mientras hablaba de magia con Romeo. Y en el piso de arriba, Laxus y los dos miembros restantes de los Raijinshuu debatían sobre si valía la pena entrar o no en la pelea.

Makarov, sentado encima de la barra, observaba todo con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara, contento de ver a sus mocosos tan enérgicos como siempre.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron, aunque sólo Makarov y las chicas se percataron de ello. En la entrada, dos niñas miraban a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Una de ellas, la más bajita, cargaba con un tercer niño, al parecer inconsciente. Makarov bajó de un salto, caminando hacia ellas con expresión seria. En la barra, las chicas miraron hacia las niñas con curiosidad. Erza frunció el ceño cuando vio que los hombres seguían con sus peleas, armando jaleo.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Titania.

Los hombres se quedaron quietos en el acto, haciendo que Erza asintiera satisfecha. Makarov, por su parte, volvió la vista hacia las niñas, que le miraban a su vez con cara de estupefacción. La pelirroja se inclinó un poco hacia la otra, susurrándole al oído:

—¿Este es el legendario maestro? No me lo imaginaba así.

—Yo tampoco —contestó la chiquilla.

Makarov carraspeó sonoramente, algo molesto, haciendo que las dos niñas se pusieran muy rectas.

—¿Os podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó.

La de cabello azulado dio un paso al frente.

—¿Podríamos hablar con usted, por favor?

El anciano asintió.

—Elfman, lleva al chico a la enfermería —ordenó—. Vosotras dos, seguidme.

Elfman cogió al chico rubio de la espalda de la pelirroja, que movió sus hombros con gesto adolorido. El maestro comenzó a andar hacia su despacho, pero en vez de seguirlo inmediatamente, las dos niñas se quedaron rezagadas, observando el gremio y a sus integrantes con una mirada extraña en sus ojos castaños. La más bajita soltó un suspiro tembloroso, haciendo que la otra le cogiera de la mano, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Cogidas de la mano, ahora sí, siguieron al maestro, con la mirada clavada en el frente, algo que llamó la atención de Lucy. Pareciese que no se atrevieran a mirar a los miembros del gremio a los ojos.

Cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras, los magos de Fairy Tail se miraron entre ellos, confundidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Natsu fue el único que se movió, acercándose al niño que Elfman sujetaba en volandas y olisqueándolo cuando llegó a su altura.

—Huele raro —anunció.

—¡Natsu! —le reprendió Lucy— ¡No puedes ir oliendo así a la gente!

—Pero huele raro.

La maga estelar se golpeó la frente, exasperada.

—Salamander tiene razón —rezongó Gajeel—. Su olor está enmascarado con otro, como si estuvieran solapados. No sé cuál será el verdadero.

—¿Lo ves, Lucy? —se jactó él— Huele raro.

—Dejemos eso para luego —dijo Mira—, el maestro ha pedido que lo llevemos a la enfermería. Wendy, ¿podrías echarle un ojo, para ver si está bien?

—Claro.

Elfman, cargando al chico, y Wendy subieron hasta la enfermería, seguidos por algunos miembros del gremio. A petición de la matadragones, Elfman dejó al chiquillo con cuidado en una de las camas, bocarriba. Desde la puerta, Lucy observó al niño con atención; le recordaba ligeramente a alguien, pero era incapaz de recordar a quién. Wendy colocó sus manos sobre el torso del chico e inspiró, dejando que la magia fluyera por sus manos. Un halo de luz envolvió sus pequeñas manos mientras examinaba las constantes vitales del chico.

Después de un rato, Wendy retiró las manos con un suspiro aliviado.

—Está bien, sólo inconsciente —comunicó al resto—. Debe de ser por lo bajas que están sus reservas de magia.

—Entonces lo mejor es dejarlo descansar —opinó Mirajane—. Lissana, quédate por si se despierta, ¿quieres?

—Seguro, no hay problema.

* * *

><p>Nana estaba nerviosa. El maestro Makarov las observaba atentamente y parecía que podía ver a través de ellas o del hechizo de Haru. Apretó la mano de Ferra casi sin darse cuenta, y ella le devolvió el apretón, como para darle fuerzas, algo que Nana agradeció enormemente.<p>

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el maestro— ¿Hay algún motivo por el que estéis usando un hechizo ilusorio?

Aquello hizo jadear sorprendida a Nana, que miró a su amiga con cara de espanto; ¿podían confiar en el maestro? ¿Era seguro contarle la verdad? Laxus había dicho que no podían decírselo a nadie, pero quizá el maestro Makarov supiera ayudarlas a guardar el secreto. Viendo que su amiga estaba demasiado confundida como para hablar, Ferra tomó las riendas de la situación.

—Estamos huyendo de un gremio oscuro —explicó—, en nuestro gremio nos han pedido que viniéramos hasta aquí para pediros ayuda para proteger algo importante para nosotros.

—Entiendo. Pero comprenderéis que no quiero poner a los miembros de mi gremio en peligro. ¿Qué gremio os persigue?

Ferra se removió inquieta.

—Shadow Claw.

Makarov frunció el ceño.

—Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de este gremio oscuro —murmuró, pensativo—. Hay algo que no me estáis contando, y no puedo ayudaros si no sois sinceras conmigo.

—No podemos decirlo —le dijo la niña, casi avergonzada—. Nos han dicho que sería peligroso.

—Lo comprendo, de verdad que lo hago, pero tratad de comprenderme a mí; no voy a arriesgar a mis hijos si no puedo asegurar su seguridad.

—No nos han seguido —aseguró Nana—, es imposible que nos encuentren.

—¿Cómo estáis tan seguras de ello?

Mordiéndose el labio, Nana miró a su amiga, pidiéndole ayuda. Ferra también parecía desesperada, necesitaban la ayuda del Fairy Tail del pasado para proteger el tesoro, pero no podían decirle a nadie su verdadera procedencia para evitar posibles cambios. No podían cambiar la historia así como así, podría ser peligroso para su propia existencia.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Makarov.

Nana no pudo aguantar la presión y se echó a llorar, mientras balbuceaba una disculpa. Ferra miró a su amiga preocupada.

—No podemos —hipó la niña—. No podemos decirlo. Por favor…

—Entonces no puedo ayudaros.

Nana lloró más fuerte. ¿Qué iban a hacer? No sabían volver a su tiempo y no podrían proteger el tesoro por ellas mismas durante mucho tiempo. El maestro Laxus no había barajado la posibilidad de que Makarov se negara a ayudarlas, de modo que no tenían ningún plan B bajo la manga.

Ferra trató de consolar a su amiga inútilmente, aguantándose sus propias ganas de llorar. Miró a Makarov con el ceño fruncido y, con un suspiro derrotado, lo encaró.

—No sé si nos va a creer —dijo, jugando con un mechón de su cabello azul—, pero allá va.

—¡Ferra, no!

—Venimos del futuro. Concretamente, de veinte años en el futuro —explicó—. Somos de Fairy Tail, y nuestro maestro nos ha mandado aquí con la esperanza de que pongamos el tesoro a salvo, donde Shadow Claw no pueda encontrarlo. El hechizo ilusorio es para esconder nuestro parecido con nuestros padres y para enmascarar nuestro olor.

Se hizo un tenso silencio donde Ferra creyó que el maestro se reiría de ellas o las acusaría de mentirosas. Era difícil de creer, lo sabía, pero era la verdad. Nana sollozaba ligeramente, espantada por lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Makarov se limitó a mirarlas con cierto asombro, y cuando pareció recuperarse, se acercó a ellas lentamente.

—¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres?

—Ferra Redfox, señor —hizo una reverencia—. Es un placer conocerle.

—¿Y tú? —se dirigió a Nana.

Ella sorbió por la nariz, con los ojos hinchados a causa de las lágrimas.

—Nana Dragneel, señor.

Makarov asintió.

—¿Podéis deshaceros del hechizo ilusorio?

Las niñas se miraron un momento. Ferra negó con la cabeza.

—Haru debería volver a crear el hechizo, y no está en condiciones para hacerlo.

—¿Debo suponer que Haru es el chico inconsciente que venía con vosotras?

Nana asintió.

—Es mi hermano mayor.

Makarov alzó una ceja, con expresión divertida.

—¿Natsu tendrá dos hijos? Tengo curiosidad por saber quién será la madre, aunque me lo puedo imaginar.

—Entonces, ¿nos cree? —preguntó Ferra.

Él asintió.

—Lo hago. Es difícil de creer, pero no es imposible. Sólo necesito que me digáis cómo habéis conseguido que un hechizo tan complejo funcionara.

—Lumen Histoire —respondió Ferra con simplicidad, viendo al hombre tensarse—. El maestro Laxus usó su magia para cargar el círculo mágico.

—¿Laxus? —parpadeó Makarov— Así que al final lo ha logrado…

Y se puso a reír, contento, ante la noticia de que su nieto sería uno de los próximos maestros del gremio.

* * *

><p>Mientrastanto, el resto de miembros de Faiy Tail esperaban a que su maestro volviera. Natsu y Gray habían empezado otra pelea, una pelea que Erza había pasado por alto gracias a su pastel de fresas. Los demás se habían repartido en pequeños grupitos y debatían y apostaban por ver qué sería lo que querrían aquellas niñas. Algunos decían que se querían unir al gremio, y ya celebraban con cerveza la llegada de los nuevos miembros. Otros opinaban que buscaban ayuda, y discutían por ver cuál de ellos haría el trabajo.<p>

Lucy, sin embargo, trataba de recordar a quién le recordaba el chiquillo. El cabello rubio y despeinado tenía un toque familiar, pero la maga era incapaz de ubicarlo. Frustrada, se acarició las sienes, como si eso la ayudara a pensar mejor. A su lado, Levy la miraba con preocupación, pero sin atreverse a interrumpirla.

En ese momento volvió Makarov, charlando animadamente con las dos niñas, que parecían mucho más relajadas que cuando se habían ido.

El maestro les había advertido que no revelaran a nadie su verdadera identidad, igual que lo había hecho Laxus antes de ayudarlas a partir. En su caso, Makarov les había obligado a ser sinceras, pero dudaba que alguien más lo hiciera, de modo que debían guardar el secreto lo mejor que pudieran. El maestro guardaría bien la información y no quiso saber nada más acerca el futuro, pero no podía asegurar que el resto del gremio reaccionara igual.

—¿Cómo ha ido, maestro? —preguntó Mira.

—Muy bien —le sonrió— ¡Atended, mocosos, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Se subió a la barra de un salto mientras los miembros del gremio se colocaban a su alrededor, atentos a lo que les tenía que decir.

—Estas niñas han venido a pedirnos ayuda, así que se quedarán con nosotros durante una temporada —explicó—. Tratadlas como a unos miembros más de nuestra familia, ¿entendido?

Hubo un asentimiento general.

—Nos necesitan para proteger un tesoro de un gremio oscuro. Si les dejáis espacio, ellas mismas nos lo explicarán —Makarov sonrió a las niñas—. Adelante.

Nana y Ferra se acercaron a donde estaba el maestro, la última aún transportando una enorme mochila que le quedaba demasiado grande. Cuando llegaron al centro del grupo, la de cabello azul dejó con sumo cuidado la mochila en el suelo, doblando después su espalda hacia atás, adolorida. Nana empezó a explicarles al resto del gremio en que consitía su misión.

—Unos miembos de nuestro gremio encontraron esto enterrado en la base de un volcán inactivo. Estaban siguiendo la pista de un gremio oscuro cuando lo hicieron. Ahora, ese mismo gremio nos persigue para recuperar esto.

Con cuidado, Nana abrió la mochila y sacó un enorme bulto envuelto en un puñado de mantas térmicas. Ferra, a su vez, hizo lo mismo con un segundo bulto, este menos protegido. Tras mirarse un momento, las niñas desenvolvieron las mantas, revelando un par de huevos enormes; el que estaba más envuelto era de color rojizo, con cenefas blancas alrededor de la cáscara. El otro era negro, con dibujos rojos esparcidos por el cascarón. Charle soltó una exclamación al verlos.

—¡Huevos de Exceed!

Ferra negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo primero que pensamos, pero no lo son.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber Phanterlily.

Nana sonrió abiertamente.

—Son huevos de dragón.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, incluido el maestro, gritaran sorprendidos.

—¡¿De dragón?!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: DUN DUN DUN, huevos de dragón, ¿os lo imaginabais? Espero que no, porque si no, no tendría ninguna gracia.

Ya sé que es un capítulo cortito (como todos los que escribo, orz) pero prometo que el próximo será más largo (creedme, llevo ya 10 páginas, y eso en mi es mucho). Gracias a **Gabe Logan** y a **Arehandora** por sus comentarios que, aunque cortitos, me hicieron muy, muy feliz. Porque, aunque no lo parezca (que lo parece), soy una escritora muy indecisa, y nunca sé si lo que publico es bueno o no. Los comentarios me ayudan a saber si merece la pena seguir publicando mis pajas mentales, por eso me hacen tan feliz.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título**: Tiempo Atrás  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Natsu/Lucy | Gajeel/Levy | Gray/Juvia | Jellal/Erza | Freed/Mirajane | Laxus/Cana | Bixlow/Lisana | Cobra/Kinana | Rogue/Yukino | Sting/Minerva | Elfman/Evergreen | Romeo/Wendy | Happy/Charle | Lily/Shagotte  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T+  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: Viajes en el tiempo; trama cliché donde las haya.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: No sé de dónde ha salido esto, lo juro. Siento lo de la trama cliché, no volveré a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Natsu observó aquellos dos huevos con expresión estupefacta, ¿era posible? ¿Podían ser realmente huevos de dragón? Recordaba que él había confundido el huevo de Happy con el de un dragón, ¿era posible que estas niñas estuvieran haciendo lo mismo? Pero decían que un gremio oscuro las perseguía para conseguir esos huevos, así que era difícil pensar que se trataba de una confusión. Miró a Happy, que estaba tan sorprendido como él, y le preguntó:

—¿Sabes si son huevos de Exceed?

El gato negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo saberlo, nunca he visto uno.

—No son huevos de Exceed —protestó Ferra, algo molesta—, estamos seguros de que son huevos de dragón.

—¿Y cómo estáis tan seguros? —inquirió Gajeel, bruscamente— ¿Sabéis siquiera lo que son los Exceed?

La niña no dijo nada ante aquello. Claro, se suponía que pocas personas sabían lo que era un Exceed, y tampoco podía decirles que Shagotte, en su tiempo, ya les había asegurado que no eran huevos de aquellas criaturas, ¿y quién mejor que la antigua reina de los Exceed para corroborarlo? Ferra murmuró una disculpa ante su padre con la cabeza baja, sin estar acostumbrada a que él le hablara de aquella manera. Gajeel sólo la miró con ojo crítico, algo molesto por el truco que enmascaraba el verdadero olor de la chiquilla.

Era muy molesto aquello de ser incapaz de identificar un olor cuando lo notaba por primera vez. Le recordaba a los años en los que había tenido que acostumbrar su nariz a sus nuevos poderes, aprendiendo a controlar su olfato súper desarrollado. No le gustaba sentirse así, y le gustaba menos que unos críos le hicieran sentir de esa forma. Malditos mocosos.

Nana tomó la mano de Ferra, encarando a Gajeel con el ceño fruncido. En su tiempo, él siempre había sido amable con ella, o todo lo amable que podía ser Gajeel con otro ser humano, por eso no le gustaba la actitud de éste Gajeel, tan diferente del que conocía y al que estaba acostumbrada. Y le gustaba menos que tratara así a Ferra, que tanto adoraba a su padre.

—Aquí hay varios Exceed, ¿no? Que nos digan ellos si son o no huevos de su especie.

Gajeel fulminó a la pequeña pelirroja con la mirada y ésta le sacó la lengua, en señal de desafío.

—Es difícil de decir si son o no huevos de Exceed —dijo Phanterlily, observando de cerca los dos huevos—. Pero una madre Exceed nos sacaría de dudas rápidamente.

—No son huevos de Exceed —insistió Nana—. Son huevos de dragón.

—Es difícil de creer —opinó el maestro—, por lo que sabemos, hace mucho tiempo que no hay dragones sobre la tierra, ¿cómo es posible que estos huevos hayan sobrevivido?

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos —admitió Ferra—, pero nuestro maestro cree que el gremio oscuro que nos persigue tiene algo que ver.

—¿Están realmente vivos? —preguntó Lucy.

Nana y Ferra asintieron.

—Estaban calientes cuando los encontraron, y ya los hemos examinado y sus corazones laten. Por eso los envolvimos con las mantas térmicas, para que no pierdan el calor.

—¿Y por qué hay uno más abrigado que otro? —quiso saber Levy, agachándose para observar los huevos más de cerca.

Nana quiso responder, pero después de un rato sin saber qué decir, miró a su amiga en busca de ayuda. Ferra se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Los dragones son como los reptiles; la temperatura con la que se incuban determinará el sexo de la cría. Cuanto más alto sea, más probabilidades hay de que sea un macho. Si de verdad son dragones, creemos que lo mejor es que haya uno de cada sexo, para que puedan perpetuar la especie.

Los miembros del gremio se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara. Gajeel, sin embargo, sólo frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué coño sabrás tú de dragones?

—¡Gajeel! —le reprendió Levy, haciéndole gruñir.

Ferra sólo bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a replicar nada. Nana se llevó las manos a la cintura y fulminó al matadragones con su mirada marrón.

—Para que te enteres, Ferra es como una enciclopedia de dragones, ¡lo sabe todo sobre ellos!

Gajeel bufó de forma despectiva.

—Eso me gustaría verlo.

—¡Cuando quieras!

—Es suficiente, Gajeel —le riñó el maestro—. Tenemos que saber si estos huevos son o no de Exceed.

—¿Es que nadie nos escucha? —se lamentó Nana— ¡Son huevos de dragón!

—Para salir de dudas lo mejor será que hagamos lo que ha dicho Lily; preguntarle a una madre Exceed —zanjó Makarov—. Sería muy arriesgado transportar los huevos, de modo que se quedarán en el gremio. Deberíamos hacer venir a uno de los Exceed que, si no me equivoco, no estaban muy lejos, ¿no es cierto, Lily?

El Exceed asintió.

—Apenas a un par de ciudades de distancia —corroboró—. Iré a avisarles para que una hembra se acerque por aquí y nos saque de dudas.

Nana rodó los ojos, exasperada, porque parecía que nadie les quería hacer caso. Ferra trató de calmarla sin mucho éxito, aún cohibida por la actitud de su padre, o su futuro padre, mejor dicho. Era una importante diferencia que no tenía que olvidar; para él, ella era una desconocida, una cría que había llegado proclamando que tenía en su poder los huevos de un dragón, era normal que se mostrara escéptico e incluso un poco violento. Dolía más de lo que se imaginaba, pero lo mejor era ir acostumbrándose a aquella actitud si quería salir ilesa de aquella experiencia.

Mirajane se acercó a las niñas con una sonrisa amable en los labios, tal y como ella recordaba que hacía. Mira era una mujer amable y cariñosa, y siempre les explicaba las aventuras más vergonzosas de sus padres, o la forma en que ella siempre trataba de juntarlos, como hacía ahora con la nueva generación. En el futuro, Mira tenía una hija llamada Rosemary, Rose para los amigos, con Freed, algo que los miembros del gremio nunca habían entendido, ya que siempre habían pensado que Freed "bateaba para el otro lado", fuera lo que fuera que significara eso.

La sonrisa de Mira la confortó y la animó a sonreírle en respuesta.

—Aún no nos habéis dicho vuestros nombres —les recordó a las niñas—. Si vais a estar aquí un tiempo, tendremos que saberlos, ¿no os parece?

—Yo me llamo Nana Dra- —Ferra le dio un codazo—… uh, Drasteen. Eso, Nana Drasteen.

—Yo soy Ferra Argent, encantada de conoceros.

—Un placer, niñas —les sonrió Mirajane—. Y vuestro amigo, ¿cómo se llama?

—Ah, es mi hermano —explicó Nana—. Se llama Haru.

Lo próximo fue acordar dónde se quedarían las niñas. Fairy Hills, les dijo Kinana, tenía algunas habitaciones libres. Aunque la renta era alta, entre las dos podrían pagar una habitación si hacían alguna que otra misión. El maestro había dicho que mientras estuvieran allí había que tratarlas como miembros del gremio, de modo que lo mejor era que se ellas se comportaran como si lo fueran. No habría ningún problema si el maestro les daba permiso para hacer misiones en nombre del gremio, además, ellas ya eran miembros de Fairy Tail, aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

Haru ya era otra historia, tendría que quedarse en la enfermería hasta que encontraran un lugar donde pudiera alojarse. Algunos miembros se ofrecieron voluntarios para alojar al chiquillo, pero el maestro les dijo que ya lo decidirían cuando el chico despertase.

—No creo que tarde en despertar —le dijo Wendy a Nana—. Sus reservas de magia están muy bajas, por eso está inconsciente.

—Oh, es por esto —le mostró la pulsera de cuero—. Es un hechizo ilusorio; hace que nuestro aspecto cambie ligeramente.

—Es para que los miembros del gremio que nos persigue no puedan reconocernos —se apresuró a explicar Ferra.

—¿Y vuestro olor? —preguntó Natsu— ¿Por qué oléis tan raro?

—¡Natsu!

—¡Es que huelen raro, Lucy!

—Es por el hechizo también. Así no podrán rastrearnos.

—Nos dijeron que el hechizo requiere mucha cantidad de magia, por eso mi hermano está inconsciente.

—Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbre al drenaje de magia se despertará —concluyó Ferra la explicación—. Al menos, eso es lo que nos dijeron.

—Bah, déjalo que duerma —soltó la pelirroja—. Así no estará ladrando órdenes todo el rato, el muy mandón.

Para cambiar de tema, Makarov propuso que les hicieran una fiesta de bienvenidaa las chiquillas, algo a lo que los miembros del gremio estuvieron de acuerdo en seguida.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el ambiente se llenara de jolgorio y alegría; las cervezas y las bebidas se alzaban en el aire y la gente brindaba a la salud de los nuevos miembros, que se encontraban en medio del mogollón, contentas por estar en un ambiente familiar, después de todo.

Pero Gajeel no se había unido a la fiesta, aún ligeramente mosqueado. Juvia, que sujetaba la ropa de Gray entre los brazos, se acercó a él con expresión preocupada.

—¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta, Gajeel-_kun_?

—No me gustan esas mocosas —dijo entre dientes—. No poder oler su verdadera esencia me pone nervioso. Están ocultando algo, y no me gusta.

—Juvia entiende que el tema de los dragones es duro para ti —susurró la maga de agua—, pero no debes pagarlo con ellas. No tienen la culpa de que Metalicana…

Gajeel gruñó, haciéndola callar.

—No hables de Metalicana —le dijo bruscamente—. No tienes ni idea de nada, así que cállate.

Se marchó de allí sin decir nada más, dejando a Juvia preocupada y algo dolida.

Ella entendía que perder a su padre para siempre debía de ser duro, pero también lo había sido para Natsu y los otros matadragones, y ellos no lo pagaban con aquellos que no tenían la culpa. Con un suspiro, la maga de cabellos azulados volvió a la fiesta, seguramente Gray-_sama_ ya echaba de menos su ropa.

* * *

><p>Hablar con una Wendy de doce años era muy raro para Nana. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su tía Wendy, una mujer hecha y derecha, y lo mismo podía decirse de Romeo y Asuka. Ver a Romeo como un niño era un shock, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que era él quien le había enseñado a utilizar la magia del Fuego Arco Iris. Ella lo recordaba como un hombre seguro y con un control férreo de su magia, y ahora, verlo como un chiquillo de su misma edad le parecía demasiado extraño. Sin embargo, eso quería decir que quizá pudiera vencerle en una pelea; era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.<p>

Había visto cómo Wendy se sonrojaba cuando el chico le ofrecía algo de su propio batido, lo cual resultaba gracioso si tenía en cuenta que en su tiempo esos dos estaban casados y con una hija de un año, Juliet. En el gremio se habían cachondeado de lo lindo con el nombre de la niña, pero el abuelo Macao había salido en defensa de su nieta cual caballero protegiendo a su princesa.

Pensó en Juliet y en los otros niños del gremio; Giselle, Svet y el pequeño Orion, a los cuales mandarían al gremio de Sabertooth para que estuvieran lejos de la guerra entre Shadow Claw y Fairy Tail. A los más mayores, como Hugo, Ethan, Melinda y Rosemary los mandarían a Blue Pegasus, donde habrían ido ella, Ferra y su hermano si no hubieran decidido hacer aquella misión. Seguramente Larissa y Xavier se quedarían en el gremio, ayudando a protegerlo de sus enemigos, no por nada eran unos magos tan destacados.

Observar las diferencias entre este tiempo y el suyo era emocionante, pero algo triste al mismo tiempo. No esperaba que Gajeel reaccionara así con ellas, y sabía que Ferra aún estaba triste por ello. Había visto como algunos miembros del gremio se habían acercado para animarla, pero Ferra los rechazaba a todos con una sonrisa educada. Nana estaba decepcionada con el matadragones, pero se aseguraría de hacerle pagar haber tratado tan mal a su mejor amiga, vaya si se lo haría pagar.

Estaba bebiendo un batido que le había traído Mirajane cuando vio a su madre acercarse a ella. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, porque, maldita sea, ¿qué se le dice a tu madre cuando ésta no sabe que lo es? Tragando saliva sonoramente, Nana trató de calmarse y sonrió como pudo, esperando que su nerviosismo no fuera evidente para Lucy Heartfilia.

—Creo que aún no nos han presentado —le sonrió la rubia—. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, y éste que me acompaña es Happy.

—¡Aye!

—Un placer conocerte, Nana.

La niña le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Encantada… uh, Lucy-_san_.

Dioses, aquello era tan raro…

Lucy rió, una risa tan parecida a la que Nana recordaba que quiso saltar a sus brazos y abrazarla estrechamente. Estaba muy unida a su madre, y saber que ahora mismo ella estaría peleando con los locos de Shadow Claw la preocupaba muchísimo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su padre la protegería costase lo que costase.

—Por favor, llámame sólo Lucy —le pidió—. Espero que tu hermano se recupere pronto.

—Oh, bueno, no me preocupa —se encogió de hombros—. Es un mandón, al menos mientras esté dormido no dará por cu– uh, no tocará las narices.

Lucy volvió a reírse, sentándose junto a Nana y haciendo que a ella se le saltara el corazón. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar? Tenía muy claro que no podía decirle nada sobre su verdadera procedencia, pero aparte de eso, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar a su lado. ¿Podía tratarla con la misma complicidad con la que trataba a su madre? ¿O eso estaría fuera de lugar? Mierda, esto era más duro de lo que había imaginado.

Lucy conversó amenamente con ella, preguntándole cómo era el gremio de donde venía. Nana no pudo mentirle demasiado, y le dijo que se parecía mucho a Fairy Tail, que todos eran alegres y que estaban muy unidos, como una enorme familia. Lucy opinó que su gremio sonaba como un lugar maravilloso, pero cuando le preguntó el nombre, Nana no pudo responder.

—Uh, bueno… —balbuceó— es que, verás… no podemos decirlo.

—¿No podéis? —le preguntó Lucy— ¿Por qué?

—Por seguridad, creo.

—Oh, entiendo.

Nana trató de cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué no nos creéis cuando decimos que son huevos de dragón? —preguntó— Estamos seguros de que lo son.

—No es que no os creamos, es que queremos asegurarnos primero. Los dragones desaparecieron de este mundo hace mucho tiempo, es difícil creer que sus huevos puedan estar vivos aún.

—Nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero creemos que Sha– eh… que el gremio que nos persigue tiene algo que ver. Al fin y al cabo, descubrieron los huevos mientras los investigaban.

Lucy asintió, consciente que la niña no quería revelar el nombre del gremio oscuro que tantos problemas les estaba causando. Era raro, pero supuso que lo hacían por seguridad. En su lugar, le preguntó si en su gremio ya había hecho algunas misiones antes, como respuesta, Nana le dijo que sus padres sólo le habían dejado hacer misiones pequeñas, aquellas donde no tuviera que alejarse demasiado de la ciudad donde vivían. Se lo dijo con tono de decepción, así que Lucy supuso que aquella niña estaba deseando algo más de acción.

—Debería preguntárselo antes a Natsu, pero creo que no le importará que te unas a nosotros en alguna misión —ofreció la maga estelar— ¿Tú qué opinas, Happy?

El Exceed pareció pensárselo un poco.

—Yo creo que cuanto más seamos, mejor nos lo pasaremos.

Nana le sonrió, aguantándose sus ganas de abrazarlo como si de un peluche se tratara, algo que al Happy de su tiempo le daba mucha rabia.

—Os lo agradezco, pero yo siempre hago misiones con Ferra —les dijo—, si no os importa que ella venga, estaría encantada de ir con vosotros.

—¿Sois muy amigas? —quiso saber Lucy.

—¡Las mejores!

Natsu apareció en ese momento, con un ojo morado y murmurando algo sobre lo imbécil que era Gray. Se sentó junto a Lucy con cara de pocos amigos y le pidió a Mira un wisky de fuego, cruzado de brazos. La maga estelar se giró hacia Nana, que apenas podía contener los nervios.

—Este es Natsu Dragneel, mi compañero de equipo —lo presentó—. Natsu, salúdala.

—Hola —casi gruñó él.

Lucy suspiró.

—Perdónale, no le gusta perder contra Gray.

—¡Yo no he perdido contra el stripper!

—¿Ah, no? —se jactó Lucy— ¿Y ese ojo morado, qué?

—Un golpe de suerte —dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de fastidio en la boca.

Nana rió un poco, miedosa de hacer enfadar más a su padre. Las peleas entre él y Gray eran habituales también en su tiempo, con la diferencia que el mago de hielo había perdido su hábito de desnudarse a cada momento. Según los rumores, poco antes de que Ferra naciera Gajeel había arrinconado a Gray y le había amenazado; si alguna vez su hija lo veía en pelotas, él mismo se encargaría de arrancárselas. Eso, sumado a la posesividad de Juvia, había conseguido que el tío Gray dejara de desnudarse cada vez que tenía oportunidad. A lo sumo sólo se quitaba la camiseta, algo inocente que no ponía su vida en peligro.

Queriendo hacer sentir mejor a su padre, Nana convocó una llama entre sus manos, lo cual enseguida llamó la atención del matadragones.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Eres una maga de fuego, Nana? —le preguntó Lucy.

Ella asintió, orgullosa.

—Uso la magia del Fuego Arco Iris —explicó. Después miró a Natsu con una sonrisa tímida— Tú comes fuego, ¿verdad? Toma, quizá te haga sentir mejor.

—¿Para mí? ¿En serio? —se señaló Natsu— ¡Gracias! ¡_Itadakimasu_!

Agarrando las manos de la niña entre las suyas, Natsu acercó su boca a la llama de color anaranjado y la sorbió. Nana trató de aparentar normalidad, pero por dentro su corazón latía desbocado; nunca se había atrevido a crear una llama para que su padre la comiera, creyendo que no sería de su agrado. Pero este Natsu técnicamente no era su padre, así que podía utilizarlo de conejillo de indias para cuando volviera a su tiempo.

Natsu saboreó la llama como un experto gourmet saborea un plato de alta cocina. Y, finalmente, tras un asentimiento, dio su veredicto;

—No está mal —le sonrió a la niña—, un poco soso, pero estaba rico. Muchas gracias.

A pesar del aparente fracaso, Nana sonrió. Era un comienzo, la próxima vez lo haría mejor.

—Oye, ¿es verdad que tu amiga sabe tanto de dragones? —le preguntó Natsu.

Recordar a Ferra hizo que Nana la buscara entre la multitud. La encontró en una mesa cercana, buscando con la mirada entre los integrantes del gremio. Para la pelirroja no había duda de que buscaba a su padre. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, sabe mucho de dragones. Mucho más que yo, y eso que yo he leído todos los libros de dragones que he podido encontrar.

—Puede que sepáis mucho, pero seguro que no sabéis más que yo —se jactó Natsu—. Yo me crié con un dragón, ¡no hay nadie que sepa más que yo de dragones!

—Hum, yo no estaría tan seguro —rió Nana—, ¡seguro que Ferra y yo podemos contigo!

El matadragones se lo tomó como un reto, y le dijo a la niña que podía probarlo cuando quisiera, haciéndola reír. Lucy aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle a Natsu si le importaba que Nana y su amiga se unieran a ellos en alguna de sus misiones, algo con lo que él estuvo de acuerdo casi al instante. Le dijo que mientras le diera fuego para comer, era bienvenida en cualquiera de sus aventuras.

La compañía hizo que Nana se olvidara por completo de su amiga, que en ese momento se sentaba sola en una mesa cercana, preguntándose si habría sido una mala idea presentarse voluntaria para aquella misión. Aún le dolía el desprecio que Gajeel (no podía llamarlo papá, no en este tiempo) había demostrado hacia ella, y aunque se repetía que no podía culparlo, eso no hacía todo aquello menos doloroso.

Removió su batido sin ganas, con su mejilla apoyada en una mano. Aquello no había empezado bien, pero quizá podía mejorar con el tiempo; Gajeel seguro que se mostraría interesado cuando se confirmara que los huevos eran de dragón. Además, Ferra no estaba allí para hacer buenas migas con él, tenía la misión de proteger los huevos y de guardar en secreto su procedencia y, además, asegurarse que Nana cumplía con las normas. No es que el maestro Laxus no confiara en ella, es que su amiga se parecía demasiado a su padre y normalmente actuaba por instinto y sin pensar. Ferra era diferente, ella entendía la importancia de la misión y comprendía que debía guardar muchas cosas en secreto.

Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando Juvia se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa afable en los labios. Ferra le devolvió la sonrisa, sin ganas, y se dio cuenta que Gray, que andaba en calzoncillos, se sentaba frente a ellas. La niña los miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

—Hola, no nos hemos presentado todavía, ¿verdad? —la saludó Juvia.

Ferra negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Juvia Locksar, encantada de conocerte, Ferra-_chan_.

—Igualmente, Juvia-_san_.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster —se presentó el mago de hielo—. Y no hagas caso de Gajeel, a veces es un idiota.

—No estoy así por Gajeel-_san_ —Ferra masticó las palabras, dándose cuenta de lo raro que sonaba llamarlo así—, creo que tiene sus motivos para haberse enfadado, pero desconozco cuáles son.

Juvia le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Juvia cree que es porque hace poco que perdió a su padre —explicó—. El padre de Gajeel-_kun_ era un dragón, y… "murió" hace relativamente poco tiempo.

—Entiendo, debe ser duro para él escuchar hablar sobre dragones.

Ferra ya sabía que el abuelo Metalicana había desaparecido para siempre después del incidente con Tartaros, pero no sabía que su desaparición había causado un dolor tan profundo en su padre. Él siempre hablaba del abuelo con tono despectivo, pero su madre le había asegurado que Gajeel seguía añorando al dragón. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ahora, que unas desconocidas habían llegado con lo que podía ser la resurrección de la raza entera? Quizá era demasiado pronto para él para pensar en dragones sin sentir dolor por la pérdida de Metalicana.

Lejos de hacerla sentir mejor, aquello entristeció aún más a Ferra. Si pudiera, le gustaría poder traer de vuelta al abuelo, pero ni ella ni nadie tenía semejante poder para hacerlo, de modo que la herida de Gajeel quedaría abierta hasta que él encontrara un modo de hacerla cicatrizar. Casi quiso echarse a llorar.

—Eso no es excusa —intervino entonces Gray, dando un ligero golpe en la mesa—. La niña no tiene culpa, no tiene que pagarlo con ella.

—Gray-_sama_, tus calzoncillos —murmuró una sonrojada Juvia, tapándole los ojos a la niña.

—¡Maldita sea!

Ferra rió ligeramente, divertida ante aquella faceta del tío Gray que tan poco conocía.

Aunque la presencia de Juvia y Gray la hizo sentir mejor, no hizo desaparecer la pena que sentía hacia Gajeel. Se preguntó si el resto de matadragones se sentían igual con respecto a sus padres desaparecidos, y trató de ponerse en su lugar. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si perdiera a sus padres? Aquello le hizo pensar que, quizá, aquella suposición no era del todo descabellada; en esos mismos momentos, sus padres podrían estar luchando contra el gremio Shadow Claw, y, aunque ambos eran magos fuertes, podían perder la vida en aquella batalla.

Un profundo vacío se instaló en su pecho con semejante pensamiento. No quería perder a sus padres, ¿qué harían ella y su hermana menor, Giselle, sin ellos? Sus propios pensamientos la hicieron llorar, asustando a Juvia y a Gray. Ferra se disculpó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Perdón, es que… he pensado en mis padres y… —hipó— ellos están luchando contra un gremio oscuro, les puede pasar algo…

Juvia le puso las manos en los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Juvia cree que no deberías pensar en eso —le dijo con dulzura—. Seguro que tus papás tienen ganas de volver a verte, así que sólo por eso, querrán sobrevivir.

Ferra asintió, hipando.

—Nunca menosprecies la resolución de un padre —dijo Gray—; es más fuerte de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Acurrucándose en el pecho de Juvia, Ferra lloró silenciosamente. Por la pérdida de Gajeel, por el hueco que no podía llenar, por el peso de aquella misión y por ella misma. Rogó a los cielos porque sus padres estuvieran bien, porque su hermana o ella no tuvieran nunca que sufrir lo que los matadragones estaban sufriendo en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, Levy McGarden observaba como la niña se desmoronaba sobre Juvia, que le acariciaba el largo cabello azul con cariño. La pequeña maga no tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba Ferra, quizá porque echaba de menos su hogar, quizá porque era la primera vez que estaba lejos de sus padres. No importaba el motivo, Levy se preocupó de todas formas.<p>

Jet y Droy le habían pedido bailar en más de una ocasión, para acompañar el ambiente festivo, pero Levy les había rechazado cordialmente, alegando que no tenía ganas de bailar. La verdad es que no mentía, estaba demasiado preocupada por Gajeel como para pensar en bailar. Quizá el resto del gremio no lo notara, pero el matadragones no había sido el mismo desde la muerte de Metalicana. Estaba más hosco de lo normal, y había dejado de hacer misiones con el resto del gremio, incluso con Juvia o Lily.

Levy había intentado animarlo muchas veces, pero no había servido de nada. Suponía que Gajeel tenía que superar su dolor por él mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Phanterlily se había trasladado en su habitación de Fairy Hills, aludiendo que Gajeel estaba demasiado insoportable como para convivir con él. Levy no sabía si aquello era bueno, no creía que dejarlo solo ayudara a su estado, pero el Exceed había insistido en que lo mejor era dejarle su espacio. Así que, a escondidas de Erza, Lily pasaba las noches en la habitación de Levy, en un pequeño cojín que ella le había prestado. Hablando de Lily, el Exceed se encontraba al lado de la maga, bebiendo un zumo de kiwi.

—Pobrecita —dijo ella, refiriéndose a Ferra—. Seguro que echa de menos a sus padres.

—Probablemente esté preocupada por ellos —opinó el gato negro—. Es natural si de verdad hay un gremio oscuro tras ellos.

—¿No te parece raro que quieran que protejamos los huevos en vez de ayudarles a combatir al gremio enemigo?

—Ciertamente, pero no podemos juzgarlos por ello; mandar a las niñas hasta aquí es una forma de protegerlas, a fin de cuentas.

Levy asintió, viéndole la lógica a aquello. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el gremio de aquellas niñas y descubrir si realmente aquellos eran huevos de dragón. Si lo eran, tendría cierta lógica que estuvieran tan desesperados por protegerlos de un gremio oscuro; a saber lo que podía ocurrir si un par de dragones caían en manos equivocadas. Tal vez como bebés no fueran muy temibles, pero cuando crecieran podrían aniquilar una ciudad entera.

—¿Crees que sean huevos de dragón? —le preguntó a Lily.

—No lo sé —admitió el Exceed—. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nos saquen de dudas.

La pequeña maga estuvo de acuerdo; era una pérdida de tiempo adelantar acontecimientos, lo mejor sería esperar. Y una vez supieran a qué especie pertenecían los huevos, podrían actuar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Y... se acabó, al menos hasta la semana que viene. Quiero aclarar, por si no ha quedado claro en la historia, que tanto Nana como Ferra tienen 12 años, como decía en sus profiles (si los habéis visto). Quiero recordar que tengo un par de dibujos de Nana y Ferra, que podéis ver en **mi Tumblr** o en mi **Deviantart** (Kumi24).

No creo que haya mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que espero que ningún personaje haya quedado OOC. Oh, y agradecer a **Haibara20**, **Gabe Logan**, **Arehandora**, **AxelDragneel** y **niixuiix** por sus comentarios, que me alegran la vida y me animal a seguir escribiendo

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título**: Tiempo Atrás  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Natsu/Lucy | Gajeel/Levy | Gray/Juvia | Jellal/Erza | Freed/Mirajane | Laxus/Cana | Bixlow/Lisana | Cobra/Kinana | Rogue/Yukino | Sting/Minerva | Elfman/Evergreen | Romeo/Wendy | Happy/Charle | Lily/Shagotte  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T+  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: Viajes en el tiempo; trama cliché donde las haya.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Hagamos como que el capítulo 416 nunca sucedió, ¿vale?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

La fiesta terminó bien entrada la noche, tan tarde que algunos prefirieron quedarse a dormir en la enfermería en lugar de volver a sus casas. Nana y Ferra apenas podían mantenerse despiertas, pero consiguieron no dormirse sobre alguna mesa y marcharon hacia Fairy Hills con el resto de chicas que vivían allí. Juvia parecía haberse encariñado con la niña de cabello azul, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad le dirigía alguna palabra amable o le daba conversación para que no se durmiera.

Ferra mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de las atenciones de la maga de agua, le recordaban a la Juvia de su tiempo, a la que quería como si fuera una más de la familia. Tía Juvia pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, normalmente acompañada por su hijo Hugo, al que mimaba y quería con toda su alma. Hugo era dos años menor que Ferra, un niño sereno y tímido que, como su padre, adoraba el frío. La única pega que tenía el chiquillo era que estaba enamorado de Nana y, como su madre en sus años mozos, no dudaba en proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos, asegurando que eran almas gemelas.

Recordar las veces en que Nana había acudido a ella en busca de ayuda para quitarse a Hugo de encima le hizo reír, llamando así la atención de Juvia.

—Es bueno verte reír, Ferra-_chan_ —sonrió la maga de cabello azul—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Me estaba acordando de Hugo.

Nana, no muy lejos de ella, gimió.

—¿Quién es Hugo? —quiso saber Erza, que presidía el grupo.

—El novio de Nana.

—¡No es mi novio!

Las chicas rieron, pensando que la reacción de la pequeña pelirroja era divertida. Erza comentó que eran demasiado jóvenes para tener novio, y Nana casi se echó a llorar intentando explicar que entre Hugo y ella no había nada ni nunca lo habría. Ella ya sabía lo que hacían los novios (gracias a Larissa y Xavier), y le parecía una tontería enorme. Miró a su supuesta mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido, clamando venganza. Ferra se limitó a sonreírle, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

—¡Pues a Ferra le gusta mi hermano!

La aludida enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¡Nana!

—Te la debía —y le sacó la lengua.

—Que no se entere Mirajane, o la tendrás detrás de ti intentando emparejarte con él —dijo Evergreen, con expresión de saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

Ferra tragó saliva ante el aviso, recordando que, en su tiempo, tía Mira _ya_ intentaba hacer de las suyas. Claro que Freed siempre estaba ahí para aplacarla, gracias a los dioses. Y también era cierto que desde que nació el pequeño Orion, Mirajane se había dedicado a su hijo en cuerpo y alma y no había tenido tiempo para jugar a hacer de casamentera.

Llegaron a Fairy Hills entre risas y puyas sobre quién le gustaba a quién, siendo Levy la más perjudicada, pues para todas era obvio que entre Gajeel y ella había algo, por mucho que la pequeña maga lo negara. Ferra y Nana no participaron, al igual que Wendy, pero se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. Si ellas supieran…

Cada una se fue a su habitación rápidamente, salvo Kinana, que guió a las niñas hasta una de las habitaciones vacías. Habían acordado que compartirían habitación y que la pagarían entre ambas cuando consiguieran el dinero haciendo misiones, a fin de cuentas, estaban acostumbradas a dormir juntas; cuando sus padres tenían que marcharse de la ciudad para hacer una misión, las dejaban en casa de la otra para que no se quedaran solas, así que compartir cama no sería un problema.

Kinana les hizo la cama en un periquete, deseándoles buenas noches cuando se marchó de la habitación, dejándolas solas. Nana se dejó caer en la cama, observando las paredes desnudas de la habitación y todo el espacio que había. Ni una mesa o una estantería, estaba completamente vacía. Echó de menos su habitación, pero no se quejó, tratando de alegrarse con el pensamiento de que podrían ir decorándola a su gusto conforme ahorraran.

Pensó en los huevos de dragón, los cuales el maestro había dejado en el sótano del gremio custodiados por varias barreras de runas, cortesía de Freed y Levy. Estaba deseando ver las caras de los miembros del gremio cuando un Exceed confirmara lo que tanto Ferra como ella se habían hartado de decir. Sobre todo, estaba deseando ver cómo reaccionaría su padre.

Y hablando de padres…

—Tu padre es tonto —le dijo a Ferra, acordándose de Gajeel—. Al menos en este tiempo.

—No es tonto, sólo está dolido —lo defendió la niña, sentándose junto a su amiga en la cama—. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si perdieras a tu padre?

—No quiero pensar en eso —admitió—. Ah, mis padres quieren que haga alguna misión con ellos, pero les dije que tú y yo hacemos misiones juntas —sonrió a su amiga, animada— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos misiones con ellos?

—No creo que sea buena idea —suspiró Ferra—. En realidad, deberíamos mantenernos lejos de nuestros padres, podríamos actuar de forma rara sin darnos cuenta.

Nana se hundió en la cama con expresión abatida; ella quería hacer misiones peligrosas con sus padres. En su tiempo, sus padres siempre eran cuidadosos a la hora de elegir sus misiones, y si alguna vez llevaban a Nana con ellos, se aseguraban que fuera una misión sencilla en la que no hubiera peligro. Era muy aburrido. Ferra bostezó y se frotó los ojos, recordándole a la pelirroja lo tarde que era.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —preguntó de la nada.

—¿Los del gremio?

Nana asintió.

—Quiero pensar que sí.

—¿Cuándo crees que volveremos?

—No lo sé —suspiró de nuevo—. Espero que pronto, cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí, más peligroso será. Podemos cambiar tantas cosas sin darnos cuenta…

—Oh, Ferra, no seas fatalista —Nana se arrodilló en la cama, cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros—. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tener cuidado. Además, tenemos al maestro Makarov de nuestra parte.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a su amiga, que asintió. Después de que bostezaran a la vez, decidieron que era hora de acostarse. Como no tenían pijama decidieron dormir en ropa interior, total, no hacía frío. Se estaban desnudando cuando escucharon que alguien picaba a la puerta. Tras mirarse un momento, acordaron que Nana, que era la que estaba más presentable, fuera a abrir.

En la puerta estaba Wendy, con Charle volando a su lado, que llevaba una bolsa en las manos. Con algo de timidez, se dirigió a Nana.

—He visto que no traíais equipaje —le dijo, sin alzar la mirada—, así que os he traído un par de pijamas. Pensé que quizás los necesitaríais.

Nana le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gracias, Wendy! —le agradeció— ¿Son tuyos?

—S-sí, espero que no sea un problema.

—¡Que va, seguro que nos quedan bien! —se apartó un poco de la puerta— ¿Quieres pasar?

Wendy negó con la cabeza, pero fue Charle quien habló.

—Es tarde y hay que acostarse.

Nana miró a la seria Exceed un momento y asintió. Les deseó buenas noches a ambas y luego cerró la puerta, murmurando para sí:

—Me gusta más la Charle de mi época.

* * *

><p>Laxus Dreyar, séptimo maestro de Fairy Tail, observó seriamente al maestro e Sabertooth, que a su vez le miraba con severidad. A su lado Cana, con su hija en brazos, los miraba a ambos con enfado. A uno por haber tenido la idea de mandar a los niños lejos, y al otro por falta de confianza. Laxus comprendía que para su mujer era duro desprenderse de Svet, pero también era duro para él. Era su única hija, la luz que iluminaba su vida, y si pudiera elegir, la mantendría a su lado. Pero una guerra estaba a punto de sacudir el gremio y sería muy irracional por su parte mantener a los niños allí sabiendo que podrían salir heridos.<p>

Sting se removió inquieto bajo la mirada fulminante de Cana.

—Oye, Dreyar —lo llamó—, dile a tu mujer que se relaje un poco, no estoy aquí para raptar a tu hija.

—No tengo nada que decirle a mi mujer, Eucliffe.

—Si algo le pasa a mi niña te colgaré del campanario más alto de la ciudad —amenazó Cana, con voz siseante. Después, le pidió a su marido que cubriera los oídos de la niña que sostenía en brazos—. Pero pienso colgarte de las pelotas, que lo sepas.

Aunque trató de mantenerse impasible, Sting no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante la amenaza de la mujer. Tras quitarle las manos de los oídos, Laxus miró fijamente a los ojos castaños de su hija, que le miraba extrañada. Después de acariciar los ondulados cabellos rubios, Laxus volvió su atención hacia Sting.

—Protégela con tu vida, Eucliffe.

Sting se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también tengo una hija, Dreyar, sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Despreocúpate, cuidaré bien de ella.

—Más te vale —advirtió Cana.

No muy lejos de allí, Gajeel le entregaba su hija menor a Rogue, que cogió a la niña en brazos con cuidado y mimo. Giselle, que ya estaba acostumbrada al matadragones, alzó sus manitas hacia la barbilla del mago de las sombras, que rió ligeramente. Levy, con el brazo de Gajeel rodeándola protectoramente por los hombros, miró al hombre con expresión suplicante.

—No te olvides de darle algo para que muerda; le están saliendo las muelas y se irrita mucho si no tiene algo para morder.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuida bien de ella —dijo Gajeel—, no quisiera tener que matarte.

A pesar de la amenaza que había tras las palabras, Rogue sonrió y asintió. Giselle continuaba dándole golpecitos en la barbilla, murmurando algo que sonaba muy parecido al nombre del matadragones. Con el pelo negro ondulado y los ojos rojos, Giselle era una versión en miniatura del propio Gajeel. Comprendía que los padres de la niña estuvieran preocupados; si él tuviera que desprenderse de sus gemelos estaría igual de angustiado que ellos.

Buscó a Yukino con la mirada, que se encontraba a unos metros, escuchando atentamente a una Mirajane que parecía no poder terminar de hablar. Al lado de la albina, Freed sostenía al pequeño Orion, que dormía tranquilo en el hombro de su padre. Junto a ellos había otra niña, Rosemary, que miraba a Yukino con el ceño fruncido, como si no se fiara de ella. Tanto Orion como Rosemary tenían el cabello de su madre, que seguía hablando de algo que Rogue no podía escuchar, pero que seguramente tenía que ver con el pequeño.

Minerva, por su parte, sujetaba entre sus brazos a la hija de Wendy y Romeo, que le explicaban lo que tenía que hacer, como si ella no hubiera pasado por todo aquello cuando su hija Erika tenía la edad de aquella niña. A pesar de eso, los escuchó atentamente y asentía cuando tenía que hacerlo. Juliet se removía inquieta en los brazos de la morena, y buscaba con sus bracitos a su padre, que la miraba con el corazón partido.

Cuando los cuatro tuvieron a los pequeños, y después de que Svet lloriqueara un poco por verse separada de sus padres, los miembros de Sabertooth salieron del gremio de Fairy Tail, fuera del cual les esperaban Orga y Rufus, que les escoltarían hasta su propio gremio para asegurarse que llegaban sanos y salvos.

Dentro Fairy Tail, Rosemary miró a sus padres con cierto reproche. A sus trece años, era capaz de entender el motivo por el que su hermano menor había sido llevado a otro gremio, pero que lo entendiera no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué mandáis lejos a Orion? Podría venir conmigo a Blue Pegasus —se quejó la niña.

—Es por seguridad, cariño —le explicó Mirajane, con voz apagada—. Es más seguro repartiros en pequeños grupos, de modo que sea difícil rastrearos.

Rosemary miró a sus padres con sus enormes ojos azules, disgustada por aquella lógica.

—Yo quiero luchar.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Rosemary —dijo Freed, con voz grave—. Eres demasiado joven. Lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de esta guerra.

La niña se cruzó de brazos, disgustada, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, para alivio de sus padres. Mirajane suspiró pesadamente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, que la rodeó por los hombros de forma reconfortante. Desde su posición, pudo ver a Levy llorar sobre el pecho de Gajeel, a Cana buscando una bebida alcohólica en la barra con brusquedad y a Wendy tratando de reconfortar a un destrozado Romeo. Mira confiaba en el gremio de Sabertooth y en sus integrantes, pero eso no significaba que dejara de preocuparse por el bienestar de su pequeño o por el de los otros niños. Laxus se acercó a ellos con expresión severa y Freed le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Freed había sido el primero en mostrarse escéptico cuando el maestro había planeado el traslado de los niños a otros gremios, lo cual había sorprendido al resto del gremio; el mago confiaría su propia vida en Laxus pero, al parecer, nunca la de sus hijos. El único motivo por el que Mirajane había aceptado separarse de su niño era porque comprendía lo peligroso que sería dejar a los niños en el gremio con Shadow Claw tratando de destruirles. De haber sido posible, los habrían mandado a todos al pasado, como habían hecho con Nana y Ferra, pero el hechizo era demasiado complejo y Haru no podría camuflar los rasgos de todos.

Laxus puso la mano en el hombro de Freed, que le sonrió.

—Estarán bien —prometió—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es acabar con Shadow Claw y los volveremos a tener en casa.

—Acabaremos con ellos —dijo Gajeel, acercándose a ellos con una llorosa Levy a su lado—, hasta que no quede rastro.

—Les patearemos el culo —juró Cana, llenándose una jarra de cerveza—, por los niños.

—¡Por los niños! —gritaron todos los integrantes del gremio, a coro.

* * *

><p>Ferra se despertó temprano, como siempre solía hacer. Nana roncaba suavemente a su lado, completamente espatarrada, lo cual hizo reír ligeramente a la niña. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga y se estirazó, observando a su alrededor. La habitación vacía le provocaba un profundo desasosiego, recordándole que estaba lejos de casa. Al menos tenía un pequeño baño donde podría asearse un poco. Si este Fairy Hills era como el de su tiempo, eso significaba que tenían baño común, pero no estaba segura de que bañarse con el resto de mujeres fuera una buena idea, además, le daba vergüenza.<p>

Entró en el cuarto de baño frotándose los ojos y desenredándose el pelo con los dedos. Se miró al pequeño espejo que había sobre la pica, dándose cuenta de lo rara que se veía con los ojos castaños. Ella tenía los ojos del mismo color que los de su padre, y siempre había estado muy orgullosa de ello, por eso ahora se veía rara con unos ojos que no eran los suyos. Encontró un pequeño peine en los cajones del mueble que había junto a la pica y se dispuso a peinarse el desastre que tenía como cabello. Primero se hizo una coleta baja y después se peinó el flequillo hacia atrás, aguantándolo con una horquilla para que no se moviera.

Satisfecha con su peinado se lavó la cara, tal y como le habían enseñado que tenía que hacer todas las mañanas. Pensó en su familia con cierta añoranza; era la primera vez que se alejaba de ellos por tanto tiempo y sin tener la certeza de si volvería a verlos pronto. Cuando la guerra con Shadow Claw terminara alguien es iría a buscar, pero sólo los dioses sabían cuándo sería eso.

De momento tenía que ser fuerte y comprender que tenía una misión, proteger los huevos, y que no podía dejar que los sentimientos la distrajeran.

Salió del baño con esa nueva resolución en mente, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí misma. Mientras se vestía, Nana se despertó mirando a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño. Se los frotó con parsimonia, aún medio dormida, y soltó un enorme bostezo.

—¿Mami? —llamó, adormilada.

—No está aquí, Nana —le dijo Ferra

—¿No está? —preguntó, todavía con los ojos medio cerrados— Entonces, ¿dónde…? —se calló, recordando— Oh, ya… perdona.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—A mí también se me hace raro —admitió.

Nana se levantó y empezó a vestirse, como estaba haciendo Ferra. Una vez vestidas se pusieron a pensar en cómo debían proceder a partir de entonces. Ya había quedado claro que hacer misiones con sus padres era una mala idea, de modo que, por el momento, harían misiones en solitario, o con Haru cuando éste se despertara. Nana había protestado encarecidamente, porque creía que las misiones con sus padres serían divertidas, pero Ferra se había mostrado inflexible en ese aspecto. No podían arriesgarse a cometer un error, menos aún con sus padres cerca.

Bajaron a desayunar al comedor e Fairy Hills, donde Kinana ya se encontraba cocinando. Las saludó con una sonrisa afable, que las niñas correspondieron por instinto.

La Kinana de su época era la encargada de Fairy Hills, sabía magia Take Over y solía hacer de canguro cuandos los padres del gremio tenían que irse de misión, por eso Nana y Ferra estaban tan familiarizadas con ella. Luego estaba Cobra, o Erik, como le llamaba Kinana, que vivía con ella. Era un tipo serio, al que parecía no gustarle los niños, y que podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás con una claridad espeluznante. A Nana no le caía muy bien, y parecía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Era un misterio cómo Kinana, tan amable y bondadosa, había acabado enamorándose de un tipo así.

Las otras mujeres no tardaron en llegar al comedor, algunas con más cara de sueño que otras. Erza saludó a las niñas, al igual que las otras, y tanto Nana como Ferra se vieron envueltas en una amena conversación sobre la noche que habían pasado. Cuando llegaron al tema de los pijamas, y después de que a Wendy le llovieran elogios, las chicas se ofrecieron a prestarles el dinero para que se compraran ropa, gesto que Ferra rechazó al instante.

—No os preocupéis por el dinero, nos lo podéis devolver cuando hagáis algunas misiones —ofreció Juvia.

Pero Ferra volvió a negarse.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, ni si podremos devolveros el dinero —explicó la niña—. Además, tenemos que ahorrar para pagarnos la habitación.

Ellas parecieron entenderlo, pero Levy, que se había mantenido pensativa desde que había aparecido el tema, se incorporó de golpe con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó— Podemos pedirle la ropa a Lucy.

—No creo que Lucy tenga ropa de niña —señaló Erza.

—Pero Virgo puede traerlas desde el mundo estelar.

Titania pareció entenderlo entonces. Era una buena idea, y no perdían nada por intentarlo. Nana estaba de acuerdo, ¡le encantaba la ropa del mundo estelar!, ahora sólo quedaba que Ferra no le viera ningún problema, y por la cara que tenía, se lo veía. Sin embargo, Juvia le recordó que tendrían que cambiarse de ropa tarde o temprano, y no tenían demasiadas opciones. Evergreen les preguntó por qué no habían traído equipaje, y Ferra le respondió que habían salido prontamente de sus casas, ya que la idea de pedir ayuda a Fairy Tail había sido algo apresurada a causa de la presión que ejercía sobre ellos el gremio oscuro que quería los huevos.

Hablaron de los supuestos huevos de dragón mientras desayunaban, Nana y Ferra defendiendo su teoría y las otras argumentando que era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. Wendy creía en la teoría de las niñas, y Erza opinaba que, aunque los huevos no fueran de dragón, tenían que ser importantes para que hubiera un gremio oscuro tras ellos, algo en lo que coincidían todas. Levy quiso saber qué pensaban hacer si los huevos eran realmente de dragón, dejando a las niñas descolocadas por un momento.

—Supongo que nos haremos cargo de ellos —dijo Nana.

—¿Y cómo pensáis hacerlo? —preguntó Evergreen— No tiene pinta de ser algo sencillo.

—Sabemos mucho de dragones —fue la respuesta de la niña pelirroja, que sacó pecho—, podremos hacerlo.

Ninguna de las mujeres parecía muy convencida, pero no dijeron nada para no contrariar a la niña.

Erza y Levy se quedaron a ayudar a Kinana a quitar la mesa y fregar los platos, mientras el resto se adelantaban hacia el gremio. Nana y Ferra se mantuvieron a la cola del grupo, charlando entre ellas y, a veces, respondiendo a las preguntas de Wendy. Era, hasta cierto punto, extraño conversar con una Wendy tan joven, acostumbradas como estaban a su amable tía Wendy. Era una de tantas cosas a las que tenían que acostumbrarse si querían sobrevivir en ese tiempo.

El gremio estaba casi vacío cuando llegaron, tan sólo estaban los miembros masculinos de Raijinshuu, Macao, su hijo y los hermanos Strauss. Mira ya estaba en la barra, limpiando los vasos y jarras que se habían utilizado en la fiesta del día anterior. Elfman y Lissana recogían el gremio y limpiaban las mesas. Lissana se acercó a saludarles y se presentó a las niñas, con las que no había llegado a hablar antes de la fiesta.

—Me llamo Lissana —se presentó—. Estuve cuidando de vuestro amigo esta noche.

—¿Cómo está? —quiso saber Ferra— ¿Se ha despertado ya?

La albina negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo ha hecho, pero está estable.

Nana hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Que duerma, que duerma. No lo quiero dando órdenes por aquí también.

Lissana miró a las otras con gesto incrédulo, pero ellas se encogieron de hombros.

—Es que son hermanos —dijo Ferra, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Después de aquello, las niñas se fueron a la barra donde, tras saludar a Mirajane, le pidieron un batido de fresa cada una. La mujer se los sirvió con una sonrisa amable, preguntándoles cómo habían pasado la noche. Mientras Nana contestaba, Ferra se dedicó a mirar lo que hacían los otros miembros del gremio; Evergreen y Elfman se lanzaban miradas furtivas mientras éste seguía limpiando las mesas, para mofa de Bixlow y Freed, que, aunque no era tan explícito como su compañero, conseguía poner a la maga de los nervios. Laxus fumaba en un rincón, tranquilo, sin molestarse en mirar lo que hacían sus compañeros. No era muy distinto al Laxus que Ferra conocía, pero había en él cierto aire altanero que no tenía como maestro

Wendy se acercó a Romeo para chalar con él, sacándole un sonrojo al muchacho. Juvia se había sentado en una de las mesas que ya estaban limpias, suspirando, seguramente esperando a que llegara su querido Gray-_sama_.

Erza y Levy no tardaron en llegar, acompañadas de Kinana, que enseguida se fue a la barra para ayudar a Mirajane, que la saludó con una sonrisa afable en el rostro. Titania se acercó a la barra y le pidió a Strauss un trozo de pastel, lo cual se ganó un comentario jocoso de parte de Mira. Levy, por su parte, se fue a leer a un rincón del gremio, donde los gritos de Evergreen no la molestaran. Ferra la observó un momento, preguntándose con curiosidad qué libro iría a leer.

Natsu y Lucy llegaron poco después, discutiendo, mientras Happy volaba al encuentro de Charle, que le recibió con un bufido. Nana quiso ir a saludarles, pero su amiga la detuvo, lo cual hizo que su mejor amiga la mirara con el ceño fruncido. La niña murmuró: «_detente_» y, aunque la pelirroja lo hizo, eso no le impidió bufar molesta de todos modos. Se conformó con saludarlos de lejos, saludó que pasó desapercibido a causa de la discusión que llevaban a cabo esos dos.

Aunque era más correcto decir que era Lucy quien discutía, pues Natsu se limitaba a defenderse de vez en cuando.

—¡Pero Lucy! —se quejó el matadragones— ¡Es que tu cama es más cómoda!

—¡¿Qué clase de razón es esa?! —bramó ella— ¡Cómprate una cama nueva y deja la mía tranquila!

Desde la barra, Mirajane soltó una risita. Happy voló hasta allí y se sentó junto a Erza.

—¿Por qué se pelean esta vez? —preguntó la albina.

—Lucy nos ha pillado durmiendo en su cama esta mañana —explicó el gato tranquilamente—. Creo que no le gusta que nos metamos en su cama por la noche cuando ella está dentro.

Mirajane soltó un gritito emocionado, mientras que Erza se sonrojó hasta que su cara adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello.

—¡E-eso es impropio! —chilló— ¡No pueden dormir juntos hasta que estén casados!

Nana rió entre dientes. Por lo que sabía, tía Erza había obligado a sus padres a casarse cuando se enteró que Lucy estaba embarazada. Se supone que para que una mujer se quede embarazada tiene que dormir en la misma cama que su pareja, así que sus padres habían empezado a dormir juntos mucho antes de casarse, para desgracia de Titania.

Lucy soltó un grito de desespero antes de acercarse también a la barra, dejando a un confundido Natsu detrás.

—Entonces, ¿puedo seguir durmiendo en tu cama? —preguntó Salamander.

—¡No, no puedes!

Erza desenvainó ligeramente su espada, su sonrojo convirtiéndose en una mirada fiera.

—No sufras, Lucy, yo protegeré tu honor.

Y así se lanzó contra Natsu, que chilló de forma muy poco masculina y salió huyendo, sin entender por qué Erza estaba jurando castrarlo. Lucy los ignoró y se sentó en el asiento que había junto a Nana, sonriéndole cuando la vio.

—Buenos días —saludó—, ¿habéis dormido bien?

Las niñas asintieron.

Lissana aprovechó la ocasión para aproximarse también, riendo al ver como su amigo de la infancia huía de una colérica Titania. Saludó a Lucy con la mano y sonrió a su hermana mayor, que limpiaba vasos tranquilamente.

—¿Necesitas más ayuda, Mira-_nee_?

—Necesitaría que alguien fuera a despertar a los que están durmiendo arriba —dijo—. Podríamos necesitar la enfermería y hay que despejar las camas.

—Ya lo hago yo —se ofreció Lucy—. Te mereces un descanso si has estado trabajando hasta ahora, Lissana.

La chica sonrió.

—Gracias, Lucy, eres muy amable.

La maga estelar subió las escaleras, escuchando de fondo la voz de Natsu pidiendo clemencia. Rió ligeramente; se lo merecía, por meterse en su cama sin permiso.

La enfermería era un hervidero de ronquidos y algunos dormían adoptando posturas extrañas sobre las camas, como Max, que dormía con las rodillas flexionadas y todo el tronco sobre el colchón. Y dentro de aquel pequeño caos estaba Haru, durmiendo tan tranquila y silenciosamente que le provocó cierta ternura. Pero lo primero era lo primero: había que despertar al resto.

Trató de hacerlo con suavidad al principio. Pero después de haber sido ignorada por todos y cada uno de ellos, y de que Wakaba intentara manosearla en sueño, decidió dejar de lado la suavidad y pasar a un método más radical. Invocó a Virgo y, tras repetirle por enésima vez que no iba a castigarla, le mandó despertar a la gente, salvo a Haru. Virgo fue más brusca que su dueña; con su cara imperturbable se dedicó a repartir puñetazos y patadas entre los hombres dormidos, despertándolos de golpe.

Si antes en la enfermería reinaban los ronquidos, ahora lo hacían los gemidos de dolor y los quejidos lastimeros.

—Joder, Lucy —se quejó Wakaba—, podrías haber sido más delicada.

—Ya lo intenté, pero no funcionó —sonrió la rubia.

Fue echando de allí a los quejumbrosos y a los rezagados, dejando el lugar vacío. Finalmente, cuando se quedó sola, escuchó un bostezo tras ella. Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose a Haru removiéndose nerviosamente bajo las sábanas. Alarmada, Lucy se acercó al niño, observándolo atentamente.

Se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de despertarse, quizá por el escándalo. Se inclinó sobre él y esperó.

Haru se removió una vez más, antes de levantar una de sus manos hasta sus ojos, gimiendo ligeramente. Los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Lucy, que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de girarse, con la intención de ir a avisar a Wendy para que revisara al chiquillo.

Sin embargo, la voz adormilada del niño la dejó parada en el lugar.

—¿Mamá?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Por fin se despertó Haru. Y vemos que, en el futuro, Fairy Tail se está preparando para la guerra. Probablemente pocos shipeen el Laxus/Cana, pero qué queréis que os diga, es una pareja interesante, me mola.

No creo que haya mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que espero que ningún personaje haya quedado OOC. Y, como siempre, agradecer a **TheDarckAngel**, **Gabe Logan**, **Guest** y **Haibara20** por sus comentarios, que, como ya sabéis, me alegran el día, y me animal a seguir publicando. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos para vosotros, amores míos!

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
